Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Day at School
by The Authors of 117D
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get transported to the present and intrude on two best friends' day. How will these two deal with the challenges of school! Most definitely sure to be halariously disatrous!


On a regular morning, on a regular day, Randi Turner awoke to find that she was not alone. Sleepily rubbing the fatigue from her eyes, she squinted, attempting to discover why there was a silver illumination coming from the corner, which was usually dark at six AM. There, in all his majesty, stood a slightly bewildered Sesshomaru. A high squeal erupted from her mouth as she darted to the spot he was standing.

"Sesshy!!!" she cried, firmly attaching to his torso.

"Get off, human, before I kill you," he growled venomously, while his clawed hand failed to remove her.

"Fine, but only because I need to take a shower. Oh that reminds me, why are you here?"

"This Sesshomaru does not owe an answer to a mere mortal."

"In other words, you have no idea."

His glare forced an odd giggle to surface as Randi bounded off to the bathroom, shouting specific orders that fell upon deaf ears. He stared around the dark room, marveling stolidly at the technological gadgets, but soon became bored and decided to venture into the rest of the house. The hallway was every bit as dark as the bedroom had been, but a golden light radiating from the end of the corridor. A strange sound met his ears, almost like that of a waterfall.

Two long strides allowed him to reach the door, which he quietly pushed open. The tile floor and pink counter tops were foreign to him, as well as the notion gray walls with plaster. The strange human's scent was all over the room, but he could not tell where she was located. The sound seemed to be coming from an odd contraption with a translucent curtain. His sensitive ears picked up a soft humming, and he quietly approached the source, claws poised. Drawing back the curtain, he instantly wished he hadn't. There stood the odd girl, naked and drenched.

"Sesshomaru!" she shrieked, attempting to cover her vital areas.

"Not that this Sesshomaru would want to see this sight, but you are not the first woman's body I have seen."

"Get out!"

Disgruntled, he strolled over to the counter before taking a seat on it. Randi emerged several minutes later, a beige towel wrapped around her body. She gave a small huff before exiting the room, returning in black jeans and a T-Shirt and a coffee in hand. Sesshomaru's nose twitched as he smelled the dark liquid.

"What is that strange drink?"

"Coffee. It's a type of drink that wakes you up."

He elegantly removed it from her hand and tasted it gingerly. He allowed the aristocracy to fade for a moment as he wrinkled his nose and shoved it back into her waiting hands. She chuckled, tying her hair in a high ponytail and applying make-up as he leaned over her shoulder, slightly tilting his head from side to side. With an eye roll, she gave a final examination of herself, nodding and tugging the demon out the door.

"Where are you taking me, human?"

"To school on the bus."

"What is school?"

She stared at him incredulously, smirking lightly. "Oh, trust me you'll see."

His eyebrows arched, golden eyes narrowing in distaste. For several minutes they stood on the corner of Randi's street, mulling around, wasting time. He was about to demand that they leave, but quickly became distracted by the approach by of a yellow mass. It took a mere second for him to decide that whatever it was was posing a mortal threat. He sprang gracefully in front of the "demon", poison dripping readily from his fingertips. He vaguely recalled hearing the screams of the mortal combining with the cries of the monstrosity. The thing came to a halt in front of him, causing him to grin smugly.

"I see you have heard of the great Sesshomaru. A wise choice, weakling."

"What are you doing?!" Randi screamed from the sidewalk. "Are you insane? That could have killed you!"

"No demon as weak as this one could harm this Sesshomaru."

"Ok, first off, Mr. Ego, that's not a demon; it's a bus. It's not alive. Secondly, I think that the bus would beat you any day with the proper driver behind the wheel. Now, let's go, you've already caused enough trouble on the street."

He reluctantly followed, visibly wincing as the stench of humans over powered his nostrils. There were at least twenty of them seated about the cabin, most acknowledging the woman he was traveling with. One particular male, a tall, athletic blonde, was glaring at him as he trailed the girl. Randi enthusiastically greeted the other male, blushing slightly as he returned her remark. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow quickly, satisfying himself with staring out the window. Randi looked from the demon back to the front of the automobile. _Erika is never going to believe this!_ She thought.

Erika Hartman awoke to the sounds of screams and bangs erupting from her lower floors. Still plagued by the effects of sleep, she stumbled out of bed and down the stairs, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She traveled through the hallway into the living room, mouth dropping to ground as she beheld the scene before her. Her mother had sought safety on the computer chair and was currently armed with a multitude of thick books, throwing them at a confused and angry man with long silver hair and dog ears. Erika immediately recognized her mother's victim, yelling for the distressed woman to cease her fire, but as usual, Erika went unnoticed, and the only thing that her mother seemed to be hearing was the encouragements from her brother, Nick, in the corner.

"Stop it, you crazy wench!" Inuyasha yelled, barely dodging another flying book.

"What did you just call me young man?"

"I called you a crazy wench, you crazy wench!"

"Why you little…" she growled, tossing even more books in the intruder's direction.

Inuyasha yelped as he got pummeled on the head by the stray objects, only to be bombarded by another cluster. Erika darted out, snatching the male by his shirt, tugging him into safety. She continued to drag him back up the stairs into her room, slamming the door, and latching it. The pair looked at each other for several moments, each wondering how such an average day could become so… un-average.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes of staring at his surroundings.

"My house," Erika replied.

"Oh… what is Maihows? Is that a village?"

"No, you mansmurf. You're in my house."

"Oh… what's a mansmurf?"

"It's a random word that my friend and I made up."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Nu-uh… you're stupider."

"You're stupidest."

"Oh, yeah, well… you're stupidester."

There was a pregnant pause as she stared at him. "I'm going to get dressed. Don't freak my mom out any more than she already is."

"That crazy wench is your mom?!"

"Yeah."

"Boy, you're screwed."

She simply exited the room, carrying the day's clothes. When she returned, Inuyasha was rummaging through the one drawer on her nightstand, extracting the numerous fanfictions she stored. He flicked over the first couple pages, eyes growing wide. Enthralled, he flopped on the bed, intently concentrating on the words on the page. Erika felt a deep blush climbing into her pale face. Unaware that the woman had reentered the chamber, he continued to read through the printed pages, tossing them about haphazardly.

"You have an interesting collection of reading here. It's much better than Kagome's crap. She's just got stupid romance junk… but this actually gets to the good stuff."

"Yeah, well, umm, can we go? I need to go to school."

"Oh, yeah, sure I'll give you a ride."

"Ride?"

"Not the type of riding in those stories, like jump on my back and I'll run you to school."

"Hey! That's not what I was thinking!"

"Yeah, yeah, just hop on."

Erika climbed onto him, bearing her books on her back. Inuyasha sped off into the woods, springing over tree branches and roads and cars. _Randi is never going to believe this!_


End file.
